Miku tu te sens bien ?
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe OS. Pas de Yaoi...enfin... Pourquoi? Voila la question que tous les membres du groupe se pose en voyant Miku accrocher à son PC tout en étant mort de rire. Pourquoi ce chanteur rit comme un gamin?


**Disclamer : Les Ankûs ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aime les utiliser . Histoire de moi donc. ****  
**

**Genre:** Humour et rien d'autre! (Amitié aussi ^^)

**Date :** La première publication de cette fiction date du 8 octobre 2008 ^^

**Autre : Cette fiction date un peu (beaucoup), donc je l'ai un peu revisité pour y enlever les plus gros anicroches, il doit surement en rester, mais déjà moins que dans la première version. **

**Je n'ai franchement quasiment rien touché à celle-ci, donc, quelques erreurs scénaristique de jeunesse demeure, et je trouve cela plus juste.  
**

**J'espère donc, que ce OS vous plaira, que se soit la première fois ou non que vous le lisez. Elle est sentimentale pour moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lire! **

* * *

** Miku, tu te sens bien?  
**

**...**

"Il regarde vers le sol comme honteux, je comprends pas, je me retourne vivement pour ne pas lui montrer comme je suis vulnérable, une larme, remplie d'émotion, elle est très salé, elle me fait mal, elle coule lentement le long de ma joue.

Plus elle descend plus elle se gèle, je ne savais pas qu'aimer pouvait être si dur, et doux à la fois, mes sentiments son nés comme ça et ça m'a pris d'un coup sans que je puisse me préparer.

Mon regard se dirige vers la porte grise qui me conduira vers l'extérieur, Miku ne bouge toujours pas, en tout cas je ne l'entends pas, et je ne veux pas l'entendre, moi qui avais enfin eu le plus grand courage, celui de se confesser.

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte, surement pour ne pas brusquer les choses, où pour seulement espérer qu'il me rattrape, que de rêve fantaisiste, ma main touche enfin ou trop tôt la poignée glacée, elle me fait légèrement frissonner.

Je commence à l'abaisser... Je sens alors une pression sur ma deuxième main, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourné, il me serre dans ses bras, je n'attends qu'une chose à présent, il me murmure au creux de l'oreille:

- Kanon, je t'aime.

Ces trois petits mots me font frémir, sa voix m'envoute littéralement, mes sens sont transportés, il me léche tendrement le lobe, je me retourne, on se regarde, les yeux brillant, on se lit, se redécouvre comme des enfants.

Il approche son visage, s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, m'interroge vaguement du regard pour avoir mon autorisation, au bout de quelques secondes, ne pouvant plus attendre il emprisonne doucement mes lèvres, les siennes sont sucré, elles ont gout d'amande, il se recule pour voir ma réaction, je le regarde, passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, je le provoque du regard, il sourit et emprisonne mes lèvres, je les entre ouvre pour y laisser glisser sa langue, puis comme alors un ballet passionnant, tout en s'embrassant, je le dirige vers la chambre, il culbute contre le bord et tombe dessus, je prends les initiatives, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise, et la lui ouvre rapidement, j'embrasse son torse qui me faisait envie toutes les nuits, lui mordille les tétons, je lui enlève par contre très lentement son jeans, il me regarde d'un air suppliant, je passe ma main sur son boxer..."

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?

Kanon venait de rentrée en trombe dans le salon. Takuya retenait avec grande peine un Yuuki qui essayait de sauter sur Miku qui lisait lui ces quelques phrases alors que Teruki était tranquillement dans un bouquin surement un peu plus intellectuel.

- Ben quoi? Demanda Miku ouvrant grand les yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi les fictions bizarres que tu lis sont toujours sur moi? Questionna le bassiste en levant les yeux au ciel devant ce semblant d'innocence.

- ÇA m'énerve, Takuya lâche moi, je vais aller insulter la connasse qui a osé écrire cette merde. S'énervait Yuuki.

- Désolé, c'est écrit en français, tu vas pas comprendre mon chou, dit Miku envers le claviste.

Teruki leva alors la tête de son livre trouvant son entourage légèrement bruyant.

- Je trouve ça quand même abuser, attends, en trois ans, tu as appris à lire et parler combien de langue déjà?

- Hein? Heu, l'anglais, le français, un peu l'allemand et l'espagnol, et puis arrête c'est pas comme si c'était du couramment, j'ai encore beaucoup de lacune.

- Ah oui? Mais quand bien même, tout ça pour quoi? Lire le plus de fictions sur nous, nan mais c'est trop con comme raison et surtout comme motivation. S'exclama-t-il avec un léger sourire par la bêtise de son chanteur.

- Yuuki arrête de te débattre, je pète pas mon câble lorsqu'elles me font sortir avec Miku ou Kanon! Alors calmos. Dit Takuya en empêchant encore Yuuki de bouger.

- Mais c'est pas juste, répondit-il avec un petit mou boudeuse, pourquoi y'a jamais de fic sur moi et Miku, pourtant on est le seul vrai couple gay dans ce groupe.

- Nan mais les mecs, j'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir un penchant pour la gente masculine? Car moi, j'y ai droit à toutes les sauces.

- D'une certaine façon, un peu, répondit le guitariste avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tss, et vraiment, Miku t'es obligé de les lires à haute voix ces foutus fictions?

Miku ayant la tête tourner vers l'écran avait l'air d'écrire quelque chose.

- Je fais partager mon savoir linguistique, prononça-t-il avec un ton de savant dans la voix.

- Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est toujours moi le méchant? Je suis une gentil, s'effondra Yuuki.

- Personne ne t'aime. Répliqua Kanon du tac au tac.

- Mais si, moi je t'aime mon chou, lança Miku en foudroyant du regard le bassiste.

- Le plus grave, c'est qu'on invite n'importe qui, c'est un tout petit peu abusé quand même, c'est du "oups je t'ai bousculé, tu veux venir à mon concert?" Nan mais où ils vont chercher ça? Si on invitait toutes les personnes comme ça, je crois pas qu'on pourrait vendre beaucoup de places, et puis vous avez vu, on en a toujours sur nous. Reprit Teruki en fermant son livre après avoir placé un marque page à l'intérieur.

- Mais t'es méchant, y'a pas que ça. Et si on en est au révélation de nos sentiments, Miku pour la énième fois évite les passages "hot", il y a des jeunes dans l'assemblé. Et surtout si je suis acteur dans les dits passages, c'est quand même embarrassant! Rajouta Takuya en rougissant.

- De même pour ma part, je voudrais éviter d'entendre ce genre de chose avec ma personne.

- Kanon c'est impossible pour toi, sinon je lirai plus de passage intéressant, elles ou ils ont vraiment de l'imagination.

- Moi je veux plus d'ébats sexuels avec toi dedans, elles ne pourront jamais décrire ce qu'il se passe réellement. Couina Yuuki en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du salon.

- Le truc, c'est qu'il se passe pas grand chose de formidable, pour faire simple t'es naze dans ce domaine, alors prends en de la graine mon chou.

- Mais heu.

- Miku? Franchement, tu écris quoi depuis tout à l'heure avec cette frénésie? Questionna Teruki un peu suspicieux.

- Héhé tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein?

- Kanon chope lui les bras! Cria le plus vieux en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Kanon se précipita alors sur le chanteur surprit de cette initiative et le renversa de dessus la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, Teruki passa à côté et se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Miku, dis moi que ce n'est pas se que je pense.

- Que tu crois, oui, c'est se que tu penses. Répondit le dit Miku écroulé de rire sous le poid de Kanon.

- Kanon? Je pense que tu peux le tuer. Répliqua le plus vieux.

- Gné? Mon Miku...

Takuya s'approcha à son tour de l'écran , il se fit légèrement basculer par Yuuki qui fonçait dans les bras de son amant, et lu :

- C'est pas vrai...

- C'est quoi? Demanda Kanon en essayant de se relever.

- La fiction que j'écris depuis presque six mois déjà. Déclara le chanteur d'un air très content.

- Tu déconnes? Dis moi ce que tu y racontes, et le nombres de chapitres:

- Y'a environ une centaine de chapitres, pour l'histoire...

- Alors pourquoi il y a plus de cent pages sur ce sky? Et franchement tu n'as que ça à faire?

- Sur chaque page, il y a un chapitre, en français, allemand, anglais, espagnole et japonais ^^. Et oui, mes lectrices sont universelles. Enfin, je ne traduis que ce qui est dans mes cordes, je me suis d'ailleurs fait de bonnes amies qui...

- Enfoiré! En plus t'as trop de commentaires et d'amis! Comment ce genre de chose peut fonctionner?

- C'est quoi l'histoire mon chéri?

- Eh bien, au début c'est un triangle amoureux avec toi, Kanon...

- Mais pourquoi moi?

- ... Et moi, il y a pleins de rebondissements, au début ça ne fonctionner pas trop car souvent, les lecteurs disaient "RRaaaa t'aurais du choisir Takuya, et pas Yuuki pour le triangle amoureux" Mais j'ai continué avec toi, car je t'aime, et donc, elle s'est faite apprécier au cours du temps.

- Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce pseudo?

- Ben quoi c'est pas mignon Miyuuku, je me disais que ça faisait une bonne fusion de Miku et Yuuki, ça sonne bien, hein?

- Ok, je le connais plus.

- Sinon, Teruki tu vas sortir avec une française qui a vraiment un caractère de merde, Takuya, avec une anglaise dont son ex vient de sortir de prison, au passage tu as des bleus tout le long, mais tu t'accroches, et Bou et oui je l'ai mis dedans, ben lui avec une japonaise, qui est aussi joyeuse qu'une tombe.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous a pondus? Bon, je te pardonne quand même à moitié car je ne suis pas en couple avec un autre homme, c'est déjà ça pour moi.

- Mais attends, tu mets un chapitre tous les deux jours? S'exclama Kanon.

- Héhéhé j'ai une imagination débordante.

Teruki s'installa sur la chaise, en commença à faire descendre le premier chapitre.

- Et dans ta tête, il y en a pour encore longtemps? Demanda Yuuki lover contre son Miku.

- Hum, je ne sais pas mais ça sera assez long, car chaque personnage à des problèmes, et je souhaite les approfondir le plus possible.

- C'est qu'il est minutieux l'écrivain en herbe. Dit Kanon légèrement mauvais.

- Et sinon, Bou est au courant pour ça? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bon, puisque c'est toi qui l'a écrit, et puisque je suis dans le couple principal, je m'en vais lire cela, déclara Yuuki en se levant.

Yuuki sortit du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre où l'attendait son ordinateur.

- Nan mais vraiment, je persiste à dure que tu n'as rien à foutre.

- Miku, dis moi, ça me viens de me traverser l'esprit, mais dans ta fiction, dis-moi que tu n'as pas mis des trucs bizarres sur moi.

- Mouhahaha tu le sauras que si tu la lis mon cher. Répondit-il en se levant lui aussi.

- Putain tu es trop bizarre, comment peux-tu imaginer faire de chose comme ça avec moi, un de tes meilleurs ami?

- J'ai, disons,l'imagination fleurissante.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.UN PEU BEAUCOUP PLUS TARD.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- Bon ben, je viens de me faire les cinq premiers chapitres, j'aime! Déclara Teruki en s'étirant.

- Tu vois Kanon, c'est drôle de lire ce genre de truc, même si les fans sont vraiment spéciales des fois.

Miku continua donc d'écrire sa fiction, sous les encouragements de Teruki et Yuuki mais sous la lourde menace ambiante que représentait son bassiste préféré.


End file.
